


Sweet Punishment

by yellowdreamer



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: M/M, Romance, but this is nsfw, idk how to use tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 02:22:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10548428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellowdreamer/pseuds/yellowdreamer
Summary: Yuto got jealous because of a certain event/s during Johnny’s Entertainment Countdown 2013-2014, which go the same with Ryosuke.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I saw in my warnings that this is a heavy smut. IDK why I'm writing stuff like this when i'm not yet 18 lol

On their way to their own house, Ryosuke notice that his danna-san is quiet and not hyper and talkative like the usual. And secretly, Ryosuke smirked like he won the battle.

=//=//=

As the two lovers enter their house, Yuto sat down on the couch with a long face and Ryosuke tilted his head, curious why he’s having such a expression even though he must rejoice because it’s another year and a prove that their relationship were still strong.

“Yuto-kun, doushite?” Ryosuke asked as he sat beside him and snuggle on his arms. But he only receive a silence.

“Mou, Yuto-kun, its new year, please talk with me.” He said as he sat down on his lap and cups his cheeks and make him face to him.

“Yuto-kun, doushi—“

“I’m jealous.”

“Eh?”

“I’m jealous of what you did with that Nakajima and with Chii.” He said his problem, at last, with such a cold voice which make the one whose sitting at his lap shiver but smile to him.

“Come on, Yuto-kun. It’s only a fan service and nothing more else.” Ryosuke said as he caresses his cheeks which make the latter scoff.

“Even so. We didn’t have fan service or you didn’t even show your affections to me earlier. As your boyfriend, it makes me jealous since that guy also like you.” And yes, he’s talking about Nakajima Kento. 

“Mou, Yuto-kun, Come on. Let’s just forget about it celebrate the new year instead.” And that was answered by a passionate kiss from the taller guy. The shorter just answer it, since he can’t resist those soft lips of him on top of his. After a few minutes of passionate intimacy, Yuto broke the kiss and stare to guy whose sitting at his laps with love and lust. Then in sudden, he carry him in bridal style and carry him on their room. As they reach the place, Yuto immediately lock the room and laid the shorter guy on the bed and place himself above of him.

“Yuto-kun?”

“Because of what you did earlier, I’m gonna punish you, my yome-san.”

“And I’m happy to receive whatever is that, danna-san.” And with that, Yuto kiss him once again. Their kiss was torrid but the aura of love is still there. Their tongues were battling for the domination that is obviously won by the taller guy. The taller guy explores his mouth, leaving no spot untouched by his tongue. After the a minutes of kissing, the shorter guy moans softly because the guy on the top of him started to leave butterfly kisses on his neck, leaving a red mark on it.

“Mouu, you should not enjoying this…” The taller guy whines. “… but well because you’re enjoying this I’ll be letting it.” He finished as he continue his job. He suck his collarbone, which is expose because of the shorter guy habit to always left the two button always unbuttoned, while his hands were starting to unbutton the remaining one. As he finished it, he started to caress his milky chest and accidentally, he brushed his fingers to his right nipple which make the shorter guy release a loud moan because of surprise and pleasure. 

“Ughhh, Yuto. Hmmm…” Ryosuke moan as Yuto started playing his left nipple with his tongue as his right hand is teasing the other nipple and his left hand is teasing the older one’s hard-on which is still cover with his pants. “Mou Yuto, stop with this fucking teasing part and let’s go to the main part.” The older guy beneath the latter said, whining and moaning at the same time when Yuto bite his nipple.

“Sorry baby, but this is a punishment, so no.” Yuto said as he started to do what he did on his left nipple to his right as he started to strip his pants and boxers. Yuto stop his job and stares to Ryosuke who is now fully naked. Ryosuke can only do is to blush and avert his gaze to the wall on his left side. Yuto then smirk and get something on the cabinet. As he came back, Ryosuke is surprise to see his boyfriend holding four neckties and a lube. He’s not surprise to see his boyfriend carrying a lube but neckties? What he’ll be doing with it? The taller guy smile devilish and with malice as he started crawling in their bed. Then in sudden, Ryosuke found his arms tied in the bed post.

“WHAT WILL YOUDO?” Ryosuke asked as he saw Yuto w/ his camera, taking pictures of him being tied. 

“This is part of the punishment, baby. But don’t worry; only you and I know about this.” Yuto said as he winks to him and place his camera on the top of the couch in their room. Yuto then went to their bed and started to tease Ryosuke’s cock which is so hard since their game begin. 

“uhhh Yuto—“ Ryosuke moan as Yuto licked his hard-on slowly. The taller guy then suck his hard-on, bobbing his head fastly as he massage his balls. This action make the guy beneath the taller guy moan loudly as he writhe, wanting to break himself free from being tied. 

“Yuto, com—“ And before Ryosuke finish his sentence, he cum hardly inside Yuto’s mouth and Yuto happily gulped it all.

“Oishii yo~” Yuto said as he look at Ryosuke, who is panting because he just came. Then Yuto fastly remove his pants and boxers, exposing his hard cock because of Ryosuke uke-ish reaction earlier. (the word uke-ish is so cute that I tempted to use it so yeah XD) As Ryosuke saw it, he blushes harder as he ask himself why he’s still freaking shy to see Yuto’s cock even how many times they already did that. Yuto then pour the content of the lube on his and he seductively put it on his cock spreading it there. Ryosuke is groaning because of frustration that he’s not the one who’s doing what is Yuto doing at that moment. Right after Yuto do that, he position himself on top of Ryosuke as he points his cock on his puckering hole. And without any warning, the taller guy enter his cock in one straight which make the shorter guy shouts in pain.

“Ryo-chan, gomen.” In sudden Yuto hugs him as he say sorry again and again because of what he did. After all, he didn’t really want to hurt him on the first place.

“Daijoubu dayo, Yuto.” Ryosuke cheer him up as he softly pat Yuto’s head. “Come on Yuto, I thought you’ll going to punish me until later? Are you now finish in doing it?”

“Of course, I’m still not finish in doing it.” Yuto said as he broke the hug and grins to him. Then slowly, Yuto started to move slowly, trying to make the guy in beneath of him be accustomed of his hard-on. As minutes pass by, their movement starting to be more faster, harder, rougher and—

“AHHH, YUTO. THERE. HARDER. DO ME. AHHH—“ Ryosuke moan as Yuto hit were the bundle of pleasure nerves located. “Wish commanded, my dear.” Yuto whispered seductively as he try his movement be more faster than the earlier. Minutes later…

“Ryosuke, I’m coming.” 

“Then, cum with me.” And at last hard pound of Yuto to him, they both come. Ryosuke is cumming hardly on Yuto’s shirt as the latter is empty his load inside of him. As the two finished unloading them, Yuto slowly remove his cock inside of Ryosuke and settle beside him. Then Ryosuke face the other side, even his were tangled because he’s still tied, as Yuto set himself beside him. 

“Ryo-chan?” Yuto called him as he try to snuggle him but the latter that is being called is ignoring him.

“Mouuu Ryo-chan, daijoubu?” Yuto asked him once more but the latter still ignoring him. Then he look if the boy being called is sleeping but he found that he’s still awake and frowning, which make the taller guy jump in the conclusion that he’s acting like that because of his sudden intrusion earlier. Then the taller guy quickly removes the neckties then he hugs the latter.

“Ryo-chan, gomen. I didn’t really mean to do that to you earlier.” Silence. “…and don’t you say that we should celebrate New Year instead of sulking.” And Ryosuke just shrug as Yuto finished his sentence. Since the younger guy didn’t receive any answer, he make the older guy face him and he found that the older guy is actually crying silently. Because of his sudden/silent outburst the younger got panic and hug the older, calming him.

“If Yuto-kun is jealous of what I did earlier, then, how about me? Do you think that I didn’t get jealous of what you did to Keito-kun?”

“What do you mean of—“ Yuto’s words were cut off when he remember a certain situation which he think make his cute boyfriend got jealous. And that was when he kissed Keito’s hand. Really, he only did that as an apology to that hand that were hit by him accidentally during the concert. But maybe Ryosuke think it the other way around.

“You know what, lately, I’m being more jealous with Keito-kun. I know that I should not be, since it’s a part of our job as idols. But I can’t stop myself which will make me sounds like your girlfriend that is overly jealous because his boyfriend is flirting with others. And I don’t know why I feel that you’re getting farther to me and that I can never reach you again if you decided to go away from me.” Ryosuke poured out all his feelings as more tears were streaming down his eyes. Those sentences make the latter feel guiltier than ever.

“Gomen nasai, my dear. I didn’t mean to do that to you. Our love is real and endless. No one can break it nor make us separate. Those things were that I did with or to Keito were just fan service except that ‘kissing-hand’ part –“ Before Yuto continue the sentence, the latter suddenly cried more which make the younger one got more panic and hug him tightly.

“I mean about that is that “kissing-hand” part is only an apology, ok? And do you think that I would let you go?” And he’s surprise when he receives a nod from him. That causes him to pout.

“Mouuuuu~ Why do you think that I’ll do that to you?” and the latter only shrug

“Hmmm… Then punish me then?” 

“Eh?”

“Punish me. If you didn’t believe that I’ll not letting you go then don’t do it. But if you believe then do so.” With that, Ryosuke swiftly flipped him, making him to be on the top of his younger boyfriend.

“So you believe huh?” Yuto said as the older swiftly rip his shirt. Then Ryosuke seductively licked Yuto’s navel which make the latter moan. Ryosuke started licking Yuto’s right nipple as his left hand playing the other side. And the remaining hand is teasing Yuto’s cock, his hand traveling on the area near the cock but never touching the one who’s aching to be touch.

“ Arghhh” The taller guy moan which make the latter smirk at him. 

“Loving it, Yuto-sama?” a nod. “Then I guess I shall give you more.” Then he get the necktie and ask Yuto to sit down, which the latter thought that they’ll go now to the main part but his guess is wrong when the older boy tie his hands on his back and settle himself in front of him. Smirking, Ryosuke spread legs widely as his hand start to tease his own cock. 

“ahhh Yuto~!” Ryosuke moan as he shakes his cock faster. He, then, suck his fingers which make Yuto’s cock twitch, wanting to do release himself so that he can do to Ryosuke. After he feel that it’s wet enough, Ryosuke remove his fingers to his mouth and brush it to his hole.

“Ahhh, motto! Hmm” Ryosuke moan as he insert his two fingers inside his hole. Yuto groan in frustration as his cock twitch more. Then Ryosuke continue his masturbation, shaking his cock as he insert the remaining two inside of him, thrusting himself. 

“Cu—cumming- ahhhh~” Ryosuke moan loudly as he cum hardly that it reach until his face. Seductively, he remove the cum on his face using his fingers and licked it erotically as he remove the fingers that he inserted and wipe it to Yuto’s mouth. And he’s grinning with Yuto’s reaction, so needy and very frustrated. And so he didn’t want to make him more frustrated so he point his cock in his hole and slowly he inserted it inside of him.

“uhhhh. Ahhh.~” Ryosuke moan as he bounce to him faster than the earlier while the taller guy is trying to synchronize their movement. 

“Ah Yuto-kun, so deep, ahh harder, uhmmm.” Yamada moan erotically as Yuto’s cock hit the pleasure bundle for the nth time this night. After a minutes of their synchronize movements, Yuto kiss the older guy as he whisper to him how badly he love him so much. Then few more minutes pass, they now the reach the peak of pleasure and cum hardly to each other. Panting so hard, Ryosuke remove himself on Yuto’s lap as he untangled the tie and hug him as he smell him. He really loves his smell no matter what.

“I really love Yuto forever and ever~” Ryosuke said and Yuto smiles at him.

“Chotto matte, I’ll get something first.” Yuto said to him then he release himself from Ryosuke’s hug and went to the cabinet to get something there. After that he sit down in front of Ryosuke. 

“Now that I finally got chance to ask you after our misunderstanding earlier, I’ll never let this chance past.” He, then show a small box and open it, revealing a simple but so gorgeous ring “Yamada Ryosuke, Will you marry me, willing to make your last name same with mine and be with me forever until death do part us together —no, either death can never let us separate—“ Before he finished his proposal sentence, Ryosuke pound at him and kiss him passionately. 

“Of course, Yuto, I will. I’m willing to do it and be part of you forever. After all, I’m all yours.” Ryosuke said after their kiss. Grinning happily, Yuto get the ring from the box and wear it to his left ring finger. 

“And I’m also yours, baby.” Then in his surprise the older guy is crying again. 

“Don’t cry baby and continue our celebration.” Yuto said as he lay him down.

“Yeah, you’re right.” Ryosuke answered then kiss him. And with that they continue their celebration until they can’t do it anymore. With all their feelings for each other.

=//=//=

Super random Omake:

Days later after that, Yuto is currently infront of his laptop as Ryosuke walk in and go beside of his boyfriend—no scratch it—his fiancée. And he’s surprise to see that his fiancée is starting at .gif pictures of his sucking his finger and licking his hand (I’m referring to the show that the only thing he do is to eat.) and grin when he saw that his fiancée’s cock want to be freed from the boxers that he’s wearing.

“What about a demonstration ne, my fiancée.” Ryosuke whispered erotically to his fiancée’s ear as his hands were starting to travel on his arm.

“Of course, demonstrations are better than imagination.” Yuto, then said as he set his laptop and pull his fiancée to their bed for a demonstration that probably would last until they can do it. 

 

After all, that’s one of their many ways to show to each other that they really love each other, deshou?


End file.
